The Secret
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Joey and Seto Kaiba have a secret that needs to be said


The Secret

Story: Joey and Seto both have a secret to tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters

ONE SHOT

--------------------------

Joey sat at the back of the classroom scribbling on a peice of paper as the teacher spoke about some war that happened over 2oo years ago. He looked up when he heard a deep voice at the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry I am late Mr Wallcocks"

The teacher looked at him and frowned slightly

"Thats allright Mr Kaiba but next time be on time please"

Joey watched as his long time secret crush walked over to the only spare table that was next to him. Seto glanced at Joey and frowned

"what are you looking at mutt?"

Joey frowned and was about to say something when the bell rang to indicate the end of the periode. Standing up He rushed out of the classroom hoping that he could get to his next class with out anymore inccidents with his secret crush. Stepping into the classroom he came across Yugi who was sitting at one of the computers typing up his assignment. Sitting beside him he logged in the instant he did a message poped up on his screen.

BLUEEYEDDRAGON: I have a secret to tell you Joey so don't close this conversation.

Blonddude28: I won't so what is it you want to say? and who are you?

A couple of seconds past when he heard a beep clinking on the link he saw on his screen

BLUEEYEDDRAGON: I will tell you my name later but the thing is I...

Blonddude28: You what?

BLUEEYEDDRAGON: I Love you

Blonddude28: YOU WHAT!!!

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: I Love you Joey and from the moment I met you

Blonddude28: umm...are you a guy or girl?

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: boy

Blonddude28: oh okay

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: your all right with that?

Blonddude28: yeah...how did you know I was gay?

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: well I saw you checking me out today

Joey thought for a minute (the only person I have been checking out is...)

Blonddude28: Seto Kaiba

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: How did you know?

Blonddude28: Becasue the only person I have been checking out was...well you

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: oh.  
Blonddude28: can I ask a question?

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: yes Blonddude28: what made you tell me over the internet I thought you would have been brave enought to tell me to my face.

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: well I actually was going to tell you to your face but I...I don't know I just kinda lost my courage. I know you going to laugh at me for that.

Blonddude28: I am not going to laugh BTW were are you?

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: Behind you

Blonddude28: really?

BLUEEUEDDRAGON: Yes

Joey turned around and saw Seto's head. Joey stood up and logged off the computer he was on. Yugi looked at him and frowned.

"where are you going?"

"just behind you"

Yugi blinked and nodded. Seating beside Seto, Joey sighed

"So you weren't lying"

Seto looked at him and smiled slightly

"of course not pup I wouldn't lie about a thing about that"

Joey smiled and started to work. After class he turned his head and saw Seto talking to a teacher,  
blushing slightly he looked away and stood up (I can't belive he told me he loved me) Seto stepped up behind Joey and smiled

"Come with me pup"

Joey followed be hind Seto. they stepped into the teachers bathroom, one that hadn't been used in a long time. Standing in front of him he placed his lips against Seto's

"I need to tell you Seto that I love you too"

Seto smiled, a real one, he stepped up and placed his hands on either side of Joey's waist.

"I know that pup"

He leaned down and started to kiss him passiontly. Joey returned his kiss and wrapped his arms around Setos neck. He allowed Seto to dominate the kiss and returned the kiss with alot of passion.  
After a couple of minutes kissing Seto, He pulled away and pushed Joey up against the wall and started to shed both of their cloths. Joey blushed and gulped

"Seto...I...I have never done this before"

Seto looked at him with a smile

"well if it will make you feel any better I have never done this either"

Joey smiled and pressed his lips against his softly.

"do it"

Seto smiled

---------------

Afterwards they both lay panting. Joey looked at Seto and smiled

"you were great"

Seto smirked and stood up

"Well Thanks mutt that was a great fuck"

Joey sat up and looked at him

"what do you mean? I thought you loved me? so why are you being mean?"

Seto blinked and leaned down and kissed him

"I have to keep up an apperance that we still hate each other"

Joey smiled and hugged him

"So you still love me?"

Seto Nodded and pulled him in to a comforting hug

"I will love you Joey for forever"

----------------------------------------------------

LOL ITS SILLY BUT ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE 


End file.
